Una extrana considencia
by Anna-Kyouyama-ddr
Summary: Crossover de Ranma y Inuyasha, las parejas se reunen en este fic, que pasaria si inuyasha conociera a akane y sientiera algo por ella, es mi 1 experiencia espero que les guste 2 capitulo listo. dejen reviwe plissssssss
1. Default Chapter

Una extraña coencidencia

Hera una hermosa mañana, acana estaba en su casa junto con ranma, discutiendo quien tenia el pedaso de pizza mas grande:

akane: oye ranma eso es mio

ranma: cayate no seas tonta ahora es mio (me malito)

akana: asi.....-y le pega con mucha fuesza y sale volando-

ranma me las pagaras marimacho...... -y sale volando-

akane: cuando aprendera.... sera mejor que me baya a la escuela.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro logar en el sengoku inuyasha estaba buscadon en los arrededores a kagome...

inuyasha: kagomeeeeeeee

kagome: que quieres ahora inuyasha?? (jijiji com siempre)

inuyasha: he pues yo..... queria pedir te algo...tienes de esa comida de samurai.

kagome: "mmm habla de la sopa istantanea" ....mm pues si acabas de comer inuyasha

inuyasha: ha pero me diste muy poca kagome

kagome: hey no seas tonto, inclusi TE COMISTE LA DE SHIPPO

inuyasha: je y ami que me inporta ese enano

kagome:; inuyasha.........

inuyasha: hay la sañrita kagome se enojara jajajajaja

kagome: abajo, abajo, abajo,abajo.... tonto, tonto, tonto. ABAJOOOOOOOOOOOO

inuyasha: hayyyyyyyy kagomencita perdon (porque siempre inuyasha la hace enojar)

kagome:mmm esta bien pero... tendre que ir a la epoca actual a la escuelay bendras con migo....

inuyasha: que? pero no podemos perder el tiempo tenemos que buscar los fragmentos de chicon no tama.

kagome: pues entonces lo siemto me voy sola

inuyasha: grrrr esta bien kagome, yo te acompaño

Y asi los 2 se fueron a la epoca actual, en donde derrepente.....

kagome: huy souta, le puedes decir a inuyasha que venga a desayunar....

souta: ok hermana, le dire a orejas de perro.

Mientras tanto inuyasha estaba en el cesped mirando el cielo.

inuyasha: que agradable sensacion es estar aqui, ademas hay un aroma ha flores y rosas, que se esta acercando me pregunto quien holera asi....

?: disculpa

inuyasha: he?

?:tu eres el dueño de este templo

inuyasha: "quien es esta". en no pero...

?: mi nombre es akane tendo podrias ir a buscar al dueño de este templo quiesiera comprar un amuleto.

inuyasha: he si, te llamas akane es un bonito nonbre

akane: gracias y tu como te llamas?

inuyasha: me llamo inuyasha, y para que quieres un amuleto, esas cosas no funcionan.

akane: he? de verdad, mmmm... bueno agracias y perdon la molestia.

inuyasha:je n inporta

akane: "este chico se parece mucho a ranma, tiene el mismo caracter... es muy apuesto.. pero que esas pensando akane tendo, tienes un prometido y se llama ranma...pero... sintira lo mismo por mi.. bueno por ci las dudaS LO INVITARE A TOMAR UN HELADo"

inuyasha: que me miras????

akane: oye te gustaria.... ir a tomar un helado??? (que balsa es esta akane jiji)

inuyasha: helado??? "mm que es eso, parece que son esas cosas de que son muy heladas y que kagome las trae pero..." ...si esta bien

akane:gracias inuyasha..

souta: AMIGO CON OREJAS DE PERRO¡¡¡¡¡¡

inuyasha: que quieres souta??

souta: amigo con orejas de perro, mi hermana dice que ya es hora de que desayunemos

inuyasha: dele a kagome que voy a salir por unas horas, bueno adios souta

souta: esta bien le dire a mi hermana.

akane: nos bamos???

inuyasha: esta bien.

Y se fueron, inuyasha podia captar un lebe olor a rosas y flores era muy rico a su gusto.

Mientras tanto ranma caminaba junto a shampoo

ranma: hay esa akane..... me las pagara

shampoo: hay mi querido ranma, que he dicho que no es necesario que sigas con ella

ranma: lo se pero....

shampoo: quieres que saque ha esa mujer de tus pensamientos- con un tono muy sexy

ranma poniendose rojo: eee..mmm en que estas pensando

shampoo: eso lo veras cuendo llegemos a mi casa

ranma: "que rayos me quiere hacer bueno con un chico tan baronil y bello como yo, dudo mucho que pueda resistirse" he yo me tengo que ir adios..

shampoo: espera querido ranma..

ranma: me tengo que ir luego hablamos

shampoo: esta bien, adios querido ranma

ranma susurrando: esta loka

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane y inuyasha estaba en el parque tomando un helado, inuyasha vio como se tomaba el helado a akane y aprendio rapidamente

akane:mmm y dime trabajas en ese templo????

inuyasha: no estoy para acompañar a kagome

akane: kagome quien es ella???

inuyasha: es la que busca los fragmentos de la perla

akane: perla que perla????

inuyasha:mmmmm... olvidalo

akane: Mira¡¡¡

inuyasha: que son esas cosas???

akane: son paeos en carrosa

inuyasha: carrosa???

akane: si ven subamos

inuyasha: esque no se si pueda.. tengo que ir al tenplo....

akane: es un ratito si????

inuyasha:mmm esta bien

akane: y dime en donde vives??

inuyasha: heee "si le digo que vengo del sengoku me creera loko" no vivo muy cerca de aqui

akane: haaa y vines seguido???

inuyasha:pues si aveces

akane: haa que bien y dime como se llaman tus padres????

inuyasha: izaiori y inu.tashino

akane: mmm per que nombres tanraros y en donde vives??'

inuyasha:ellos murieron, no conoci a mi padre, pero mi madre murio cuemdo eran muy joven

akane: lo siento

inuyasha: no inporta

akane: mi madre tenbien murio cuando era joven y mi padre nos cuida a nosotras

inuyasha: ham, mira la carrosa ya para vajemosnos

akane: si esta bien

inuyasha la toma de la mado y al sentir ese contacto con su pel ace que un pequeño color rosa cubra sus megillas

inuyasha: "que calida es su piel"

akane: "pero que me pasa.. siento como si mi corazon latiera con fuerza"

inuyasha: akane....

akane: siii

inuyasha: te gustaria venir mañana????

akane: claro esta bien....

inuyasha: pues te paso a buscar...

akane: esta bien.

inuyasha: adios hasta luego

akane : hasta luego

Al regreso a casa kagome esperaba a inuyasha

kagome: se podria saber quee estubiste haciendo todo el dia????

inuyasha: kagome estaba tomondo aire fresco kagome

kagome: hummm esta bien, quieres comer???

inuyasha: no gracias...

kagome: te pasa algo estas raro...

inuyasha: mmm no no es nada bueno... nos vemos

kagome: a donde vas???

inuyasha: al tegado...a pensar en ella- dijo casi en susurro

kagome: que dijiste..

inuyasha: no es nada no te preocupes

kagome:mmmmm esta bien, a la noche nos vemos

inuyasha: si kagome.....

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno ese a si do mi fic espero que les guste

GOMEN NASAI

Kagome Higurashi


	2. una confucion

Una confucion

Bueno aquí enpiesa mi segundo capitulo, agradezco sus comentarios y espero que sigan mandadome mas ideas, muchas gracias.

Recuerden que los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.

kagome: que dijiste..

inuyasha: no es nada no te preocupes

kagome:mmmmm esta bien, a la noche nos vemos

inuyasha: si kagome.....

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, estaba atardeciendo, el estaba mirando el sol ocultándose en las montañas, hasta que fue interrumpido.

¿: en que piensas, has estado muy raro

Inuyasha: ha, Kagome por que lo dices???

Kagome: bueno... esque no has dicho nada desde que volviste de ese extraño paseo

Inuyasha: bueno esque estoy un poco cansado.

Kagome: ha, bueno Inuyasha me puedes acompañar unos momentos, nececito maotrarte una sorpresa, pero es en el sengoku.

Inuyasha: hee.. esta bien pero..... "no podre ver a akane" esta bien pero volbamos antes del medio dia

Kagome: eso sera mas que suficiente.

Hambos viajaron hacia el sengoku atravez del poso del tiempo.

Kagome: sigueme Inuyasha

Inuyasha: a donde bamos

Kagome: solo sigueme....

Estuvieron cominando por largo raro hasta que llegaron a un lugar hermoso, Inuyasha no lo podia creer ¿cómo Kagome abia podido encontrara algo asi?, abia petalos de ceresos por doquier, abia una laguna que se reflejaba perfectamente la luna hiena, y en la orilla de la laguna abian pequeñas luciérnagas, parecia un sueño.

Kagome: te gusta???

Inuyasha: esta precioso, como o encontraste???

Kagome: bueno veras estabamos buscando una laguna para poder bañarnos con sango, asi que por coincidencia encontramos este lugar

Inuyasha: estas hermosa, digo esta hermoso- poniéndose rojo como un tomate

Kagome: Inuyasha....yo quiero decirte que....... yo....

Inuyasha: que pasa Kagome:

kagome: yo te.....amo....

Inuyasha: Kagome- decia casi en susurro- yo tambien te amo Kagome, pero...tu sabes que...

Kagome: si, ya lo se, no te preocupes, se que amas a kikyo (huy maldita) y ...

Inuyasha: no no es eso.... ademas kikyo ya esta muerta, pues ya se que hakudoshi la mato, pero no es ese motibo y yo...

Pero fue interrumpido por un tieerno y hermoso beso que Kagome (lógico) que dio

Kagome: lo siento

Inuyasha: no importa

Y Inuyasha besa a Kagome tiernamente, se besan por largas horas, para Inuyasha los labios de Kagome eran como miel, sentia estrañas mariposas en su ser, con nadie le abia pasado, pero cuando abrio los ojos se imagino en un histante de segundo a akane y a kikyo entonces se separo

Kagome:¿qué pasa Inuyasha???

Inuyasha: no es nada, es tan solo que sera mejor que regresemos.

Kagome: esta bien

Inuyasha: Kagome quieres dormir aquí con migo???

Kagome: Inuyasha, esta bien

Inuyasha: ben Kagome.

Asi se besaron de nuevo, Inuyasha no sabia que pasaba en cambio Kagome se sentia en las nubes, asi estuvieron larg rato, hasta que se recostaron entremedio de las hojas de cerezo y quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Mientras tanto en el doyo akane se bañaba junto a p-chan

Akane: hay p-chan sabes conoci a un chico

p-chan: kuy kuy..."que dime como se llama"

akane: y sabes es muy lindo y gentil, no es como ranma

ranma: akane¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

akane: hablando del rey de roma....

ranma: akane¡¡¡¡ que haces con ese cerdo en la ducha¡¡¡¡¡¡

akane: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pero como se te ocurre entrar asi¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

ranma agarra ha p-chan y lo tira, y sale volando

akane: pero que le haces a p-chan¡¡¡¡¡¡

ranma: ja huyyyyy akaneeeeeeeeee

decia mientras salia de una super patada que le daba akane

akane: es un tonto..... hay Inuyasha.... arias lo mismo con migo

akane sale del baño y se pone ha cenar, akane miraba atentamente a ranma, era increíble el parecido de el y de Inuyasha, aunque no lo conocia mucho, habia algo en el que lo hacia igual, osea idéntico.

Ranma: ¿qué tanto miras?

Akane: yo, no tengo hambre

Ranma: a donde vas?????

Akane: mañana tengo que salir temprano, ademas, estoy cansada, asi que buenas noches.

Ranma: esta bien akane, pero después ire a verte

Akane: esta bien Ranma lo que tu digas

Akane entro en su pieza y se recosto en su cama, y entro ranma

Ranma: que pasa akane estas rara

Akane: no te preocupes no es nada.

Ranma: mmm no te creo....

Akane: ranma que es lo que sientes por mi????

Ranma: he... yoo... este... ¿por qué preguntas?

Akane: solo respinde¡¡¡¡¡¡

Ranma: hay no te pongas asi¡¡ tonta

Akane: eso es lo que sientes, que soy una tonta una marimacho??? Decia en un tono triste

Ranma: akane.. yo.. no...

Akane rropiendo en lagrimas: no te preocupes ranma, te degare en paz para que estes con tus pretendientes, asi estaras mas feliz.

Asi akane sale corriendo, ranma fue traz ella, pero akane le dijo que lo la siguiera que queria estas sola, tan solo corria pero na sabi a la dirección.

Mientras tanto, Kagome se despedia de sango y de Miroku, ya que shippo abia salido con kirara a recpjer unas hiervas, Inuyasha se habia adelantado para su cita con akane, pero no sabia lo que le esperaba.

Inuyasha: mm ese olor es de akane...

Akane: .. inu..yasha- y cae desmayada

Inuyasha: estas muy mal, estas herida... quien te hiso esto...

Akane: lo siento no me veo bien...

Inuyasha: no seas tonta y dime al maldito que te hso esto.

Akane: nadie tan solo que no dormi en casa......

Inuyasha: que te paso.

Akane: Inuyasha.. ayu..dame- y empiesa a llorar descontoladamente.

Inuyasha: ven dejame ayudarte

Akane: gracias..inu..yasha.

Inuyasha la lleba a al templo, le pide ayuda al abuelo de Kagome y la curan y la cambian de ropa.

Akane: gracias, son muy amables- decia en tono bajo

Inuyasha: pero... que te paso?????

Akane: veras yo....

FLASH BACK.

Akane sale corriendo de el dojo, con las lagrimas desborotandose de los ojos, no sabia en donde ir, no tenia idea, tan solo corria, estaba en la entrada del templo higurashi, cuzo la calle sin mirar y vio unas ruedas, era una bicicleta, quedo gravemente herida, pero lo le inporto, tan solo corrio al templo, ai se acosto y se durmió

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Inuyasha: pero..... por que salisate corriendo, agredece que fue una bicicleta y no un camion.

Akane: lo se, pero fue un descuido de mi parte

Inuyasha: hay akane, por que, por que saliste asi de tu casa tubiste algun problema???'

Akane se le acomularon lagrimas en los ojos y Inuyasha la abrazo

Akane:; es un chico, se llama ranma es mi prometido , el no em a...ma....

Inuyasha: debe ser un tonto pra no querer a una linda y buena mujer como tu

Akane: gracias Inuyasha- le dice mientras lo hacerca mas a el y terminan tiernamente abrazados, en eso llega Kagome

Kagome: Inuyasha quien es la mujer de .........

Inuyasha: ha Kagome, hola

Akane: ella es Kagome?

Inuyasha: asi es akane

Kagome: quien es ella Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: es una amiga

Akane: mucho gus.... hayyyy

Inuyasha: estas bien no te levantes tan bruscamente

Akane: estoy bien

Kagome: "desde cuando Inuyasha conocerá ha esta mujer", y en donde se conocieron

Akane: bueno.. me duele

Inuyasha :sera mejor que descanses luego hablaremos de ese prometido tuyo

Kagome:"mmm no me gusta como Inuyasha trata a esa mujer huí que rabia"

Inuyasha: bueno descansa

Akane: gracias

Y quedo profundamente dormida mientras Kagome pedio hablar intimantente con Inuyasha (que celosa es Kagome jajaja).

Bueno eso ha sido mi 2 capitulo gracias.

Atte.

Kagome Higurashi Tendo(Anna-Kyouyama-ddr)

Espero sugerencias manden mensajes.


End file.
